1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine, an electric power-mechanical power input output assembly connected with an output shaft of the internal combustion engine and with a driveshaft linked to an axle and constructed to utilize a reactive force on the driveshaft and input and output a torque from and to the output shaft of the internal combustion engine through input and output of electric power and mechanical power, a motor arranged to input and output power from and to the driveshaft, and an accumulator configured to transmit electric power to and from the electric power-mechanical power input output assembly and the motor, as well as to a control method of such a hybrid vehicle.
2. Related Art
One proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a planetary gear mechanism connected with an output shaft of the engine and with a driveshaft, a first motor connected with the planetary gear mechanism, a second motor arranged to output power to the driveshaft, and a battery arranged to transmit electric power to and from both the first motor and the second motor. A stop of engine operation is prohibited when the temperature of the battery is lower than a preset reference temperature (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-44469). The hybrid vehicle of this prior art structure continues the operation of the engine when the temperature of the battery is lower than the preset reference temperature, with a view to avoiding a restart of the engine in a state of the battery having insufficient electric power and reducing a response delay at the restart of the engine.